The present embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for detecting unplugged local coils in a nuclear magnetic resonance tomograph (MRT).
Magnetic resonance tomographs (MRTs) for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography are known, for example, from DE10314215B4.